Smoke and Mirrors
by Eternity2
Summary: She's a beautiful, mysterious stranger stricken with amnesia. The only clue to her identy is the silver locket inscribed with her name, and someone from her forgotten past who wants to put an end to her future. Can the Z gang find the truth in time?
1. A Day Like Any Other or Maybe Not

Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't know...I do not own DB/Z/GT. Surprised? Didn't think so *g*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Help me... " those were the only two words she whispered before collapsing.  
  
A wide-eyed Goten managed to catch the strange girl before she hit the ground, " Um, Trunks, do you have any idea who she is? "  
  
The lavender haired youth looked just as puzzled as his friend, " Not a clue, but, " he paused shaking his head, " nevermind. That's impossible. We better get her back to my mom. She'll probably know what to do. "  
  
Both guys took off into the air with Goten still cradling the unconscious girl. They kept a sharp watch for anything out of the ordinary but arrived back at Capsule Corp without incident.  
  
" There you boys are, " shouted Bulma leaning out the back door with a spatula in one hand and a plate of food in the other. " Dinner was ready fifteen minutes ago! I told you not to be late! "  
  
" Sorry, Mom, " Trunks apologized, " but something happened. You see..."  
  
" Who is that girl Goten is carrying? I want some answers, boys! " She poked her head back in the door, " Chi Chi! Your son is finally back, and he has some strange girl in his arms! "  
  
Goten blushed furiously when his mother appeared at the door. He was eighteen years old, but his mother still treated him like a little kid most of the time. Fortunately, Bulma was almost as bad as she questioned Trunks faster than he could possibly answer her.  
  
" If you all don't mind, my arms are getting kind of tired, " Goten said loudly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. " Well, get her in here, " Bulma commanded holding the door open wider.  
  
" Isn't that what I was trying to do? " Goten muttered to Trunks as they made their way into the kitchen of Capsule Corp, and Trunks tried unsuccessfully to stifle a grin.  
  
" Now, are you boys going to tell us who this girl is or not? " Chi Chi demanded as they all moved into the living room.  
  
" Trunks and I were down by the river when we heard an explosion about a mile away. We went to see what was happening, but by the time we got there, all we found was some burnt grass and a damaged tree. " Goten explained as they continued through the house to the door leading to the basement and Bulma's laboratory.  
  
" We heard a noise from the nearby trees, " Trunks continued, " and suddenly this girl came stumbling out. She asked for help then passed out. "  
  
" She doesn't seem to have any serious visible injuries. There's a cut on her forehead and a few bruises on her arm. I guess we'll have to do a few tests and see if we can find anything. "  
  
" You boys should really be more careful! " Chi Chi chided them, " You never know what you may run into out there. Who knows what happened to this girl, and whoever was responsible could have still been there! "  
  
Trunks and Goten both rolled their eyes. They'd been saving the planet since they were children, yet they still received constant lectures about the dangers of the world. It was sadly ironic that two of the strongest warriors on the planet had two of the most overprotective mothers.  
  
Once they descended the stairs, Bulma readied a gurney, and Goten laid her down. " This shouldn't take too long. Chi Chi, hand me the first aid kit on the shelf behind you. I want to get this cut cleaned up. "  
  
Several minutes passed as they waited for Bulma's diagnosis. She checked the girl's pulse, her temperature, and took a few x-rays. Finally she turned back to the expectant little group, " There's nothing wrong with her. The only thing that I can figure is that something frightened her so badly that she fainted, and she just hasn't woken up yet. "  
  
" Are you sure, Mom? It seems like she's been out for an awfully long time. "  
  
" There's no other explanation. I say we just let her rest here for a while, and if she doesn't come around, we'll have to take her to the hospital for more testing. "  
  
" Now, you boys go wash up, so you can eat before everything gets cold, " Chi Chi said nudging the boys back towards the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were halfway through dinner when Goku and Gohan walked through the door, " I knew I smelled something good! " Goku exclaimed hungrily eyeing up the meal.  
  
Bulma laughed, " Oh Goku, help yourself. I made plenty. You too, Gohan. "  
  
Goku grabbed a plate and began eagerly filling it with everything in sight, but Gohan shook his head, " I promised Videl that I'd take her out to dinner tonight. "  
  
" That's wonderful, Gohan, " Chi Chi smiled, " do you need me to watch Pan? "  
  
" That's all right. We're going to drop her off with Videl's dad. He hasn't seen Pan for a while, so we thought it would be a good chance for them to spend a little time together."  
  
Chi Chi nodded thoughtfully then turned to Bulma, " That reminds me, where is Bra? "  
  
" She's staying with Marron tonight. I feel so bad for Eighteen, " she chuckled, " those two are absolutely devious together. "  
  
" You're telling me, " laughed Chi Chi, " Remember a few weeks ago when I had all three of them over to play? I thought that... "  
  
The conversation fell silent as the mysterious young woman stepped timidly into the room, " Excuse me, " she said softly, " but where am I? "  
  
" You're awake! " Goten and Trunks shouted at once while Goku and Gohan looked up curiously.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma both began questioning the girl, and she took a few nervous steps backwards, " I- Well, you see...My name...if you'd just give me a... " She took a deep breath and held up a hand, " HOLD ON! " she yelled.  
  
Both women immediately stopped their interrogation. Chi Chi's expression turned indignant, and she really considered giving the girl a piece of her mind. But when the young woman gave an apologetic smile, she decided to wait and see what the girl had to say.  
  
" Forgive me. I was just feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of your questions. I will be happy to tell you anything that you wish to know, but please, one at a time. "  
  
Chi Chi was the first to speak, " Who are you? "  
  
The girl smiled. " My name is Jiara, " she replied simply  
  
" What happened to you? " Goten asked next.  
  
The smile faded quickly. " That is a bit more complicated to explain. You see, I cannot recall anything previous to this morning. I awoke to find myself asleep in the middle of the forest. Obviously, I had to try and figure out where I was, but as I was walking through the trees someone attacked me. "  
  
" Who? " exclaimed several voices at once.  
  
" Unfortunately, I did not catch even the slightest glimpse of the one responsible. "  
  
" Why would anyone do something like that? " Bulma gasped, " Goodness, you're just a child! You can't be a day over sixteen! "  
  
" Wait, " Gohan interjected, " if you have amnesia, then how do you know your name? "  
  
Her cheeks flushed a bit, but she reached into her jacket pocket and produced a small silver locket. She held it out towards him, " I was wearing this. "  
  
Gohan carefully took it and studied it for a moment. The front of the locket was inscribed 'To Jiara' and on the back, 'Love Daddy'. When he looked back to the girl, there were tears in her dark eyes. " It's...beautiful. Um, " he handed it back to her not certain what to say.  
  
She took the item back and held it protectively, " How did I get here? "  
  
" Goten and I found you and brought you back here so that my mom could make sure you were okay. "  
  
" You did not see the one who attacked me, did you? "  
  
Goten shook his head, " Afraid not, but we'd be happy to try and find out who it is. "  
  
" No. I do not wish to be a burden to you. My deepest thanks for your help. I should be going. "  
  
" Where are you going to stay? " Bulma questioned.  
  
" I do not know. "  
  
" You could stay here. At least for tonight. It's already beginning to get dark, and you probably haven't eaten. "  
  
Jiara glanced at the food then back to Bulma, " Are you certain that it will not be any trouble for you? "  
  
" Of course it won't! " she smiled and grabbed another plate from the cupboard, " My daughter is gone for the night, so you can sleep in her room. "  
  
Suddenly Goku spoke up, " You look an awful lot like a Saiya-jin, " he blurted.  
  
" A Saiya-jin? " she repeated thoughtfully.  
  
" That's what I thought, too, " Trunks admitted and a few of the others offered their agreement.  
  
" What is a...Saiya-jin? "  
  
" Well, " Goku explained, " I'm a Saiya-jin, and so are my boys. " He gestured towards Gohan and Goten, " There's just something about that black hair and eyes of yours. I don't suppose you have a tail. "  
  
" Tail? " she blinked and glanced over her shoulder, " Not of which I am aware. "  
  
" It's not really likely anyhow. Our home planet blew up a long time ago. The only survivors that we know of are me and Vegeta. "  
  
" Vegeta, " she said softly and glanced at the locket.  
  
" Um, I don't think so, dear. Vegeta is my husband, and we only have two children. "  
  
Jiara's hopeful look fell, " Oh, well, then perhaps I am not a Saiya-jin after all. " She tucked the necklace back into her pocket with a sigh.  
  
Bulma handed her a plate of food and warmly patted her shoulder, " I just know we'll be able to help you find your family. "  
  
Jiara offered a polite smile in return and took a seat next to Goten at the table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The house was dark and silent as Jiara lay in bed staring sleeplessly at the ceiling. It had been an interesting evening to say the least. Soon after her arrival, Gohan had left to drop off his daughter, Pan, and take his wife out to dinner. Goku, on the other hand, had remained and systematically wiped out the rest of the food while Goten and Trunks told her all sorts of interesting stories.  
  
It was nearly midnight before the rest of the Son family headed home, and Bulma showed Jiara to her room.The one called Vegeta never did make an appearance. Even now, at almost two in the morning, there was no sign of Bulma's husband.  
  
The ticking of the clock caught her attention, it's repetition lulling her gradually towards sleep. As she drifted in that semiconscious state, another sound caused her bolt up suddenly in her bed.  
  
She slid her legs over the side of the bed and slipped out from under the covers. Without a sound she crossed the room and cracked open the door. The man in the hallway immediately turned towards the sound. A dark scowl creased his brow when he saw the pajama clad teen peeking out the door. " Who are you, and what are you doing in my daughter's room? " he demanded taking a threatening step towards the girl.  
  
" You must be Vegeta, " she commented thoughtfully and stepped fully into view.  
  
He seemed surprised by her casual attitude but quickly regained his composure, " I asked you a question, brat. What are you doing in my daughter's room? "  
  
Jiara stood with her hands folded behind her back, her head tilted slightly to one side as she studied Vegeta. " Bra is at Marron's house for the night, so Bulma said that I could sleep here. You see, I seem to have lost my memory and had nowhere else to stay. "  
  
" Lost your memory, huh? " he smirked, " And just how did you manage to end up at my house? "  
  
" It is quite simple really. Your son, Trunks, and his friend Goten came to help me when I encountered a bit of trouble. It seems that I fainted, and they brought me here for help. Your friend, Goku, thought briefly that I may be a Saiya-jin, but that theory was dismissed since neither you nor he are my father. "  
  
" Kakarrot...my friend? Girl, you are sadly mistaken. He is no friend of mine. As for the possibility of you being a Saiya-jin, " he gave a small, rather harsh sounding, laugh, " I would say it's impossible. "  
  
" Impossible? " she arched a brow curiously, " And what brings you to that conclusion?"  
  
" Not only are Kakarrot and I the only Saiya-jin old enough to have a child your age, but your power level is no more than any other human brat. "  
  
Jiara frowned at his words, " There is no need to be so harsh, Vegeta. It was merely a theory. What makes you so high and mighty anyhow? "  
  
The man crossed his arms over his chest, a hint of a smile on his lips, " Because I am the Prince of all Saiya-jin. "  
  
She giggled softly at his words, " Since there are only seven of you in existence, I do not see much meaning in that, " with a sassy toss of her hair she headed back to the room. " Good night, Your Majesty, " she smiled glancing over one shoulder before shutting the door.  
  
Vegeta glared at the now empty spot as one hand curled into a fist. He was so enraged that he could hardly form a coherent thought. How dare she speak to him in such a manner...disrespect him completely under his own roof? It was unforgivable!  
  
" Vegeta? Is that you? " muttered a groggy voice from behind the prince.  
  
" Woman, we need to talk about this guest of yours, " he growled.  
  
Bulma pulled her robe tighter and padded out of the bedroom, " Is something wrong? Since we had the open bed, I didn't think it would be a problem. The poor thing lost her memory and got attacked. I figured it was the least I could do for her. "  
  
" Well, she has to go! First thing in the morning! "  
  
" Now look here, mister, this is my house too, and I don't see why we can't help her. "  
  
" Because she's a disrespectful, smart mouthed little brat! " his volume escalated with each word.  
  
" How could you say such a thing? " gasped Bulma, " She's practically a baby! "  
  
Trunks appeared then, stumbling half-blind down the hall, " Can this possibly wait until morning, you guys? "  
  
Vegeta and Bulma both looked to their son then glared at one another, " We'll discuss this in the morning, woman. " The prince stalked off and went downstairs.  
  
Bulma sighed as she watched him go. " Sorry, hon. Your father is just being difficult again. " 


	2. Duck and Cover!

The following morning Vegeta woke early and stormed into the kitchen. He was still agitated by the late night events and more determined than ever to get the girl out of his house. There was something about her that perked his instincts and set him on edge. He'd barely slept a wink all night.  
  
" What the...? " he snapped when he saw Bulma and Trunks sitting at the table while Jiara placed a plate of pancakes between them.  
  
The young woman smiled brightly at his arrival, " Vegeta, you do not look like you slept well. Would you like some coffee? I ground it myself just this morning. "  
  
The Saiya-jin's frown just grew deeper. What did this girl think she was trying to pull? Last night she had blatantly insulted him, and now she was acting as though nothing had happened. Did she really take him for such a fool? " No, I don't want your damn coffee! I want you out of this house immediately! "  
  
Jiara jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped the cup in her hand. It shattered against the floor sending a spray of jagged glass across the blue and white tiles. " I - just thought... " her lower lip trembled slightly as her eyes filled with tears. " I shall do as you ask. " She bowed slightly and ran from the room.  
  
" Dad, what are you doing? " Trunks jumped up from the table, his boots crunching pieces of broken glass beneath them. He chased after Jiara without waiting for an answer.  
  
" You have done some awful things before, but this tops them all! You are such a bitter, spiteful being, Vegeta, and I can only hope that you get what you deserve in the end! "  
  
Vegeta watched his wife storm out of the kitchen and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with her, but then it was that very fire that had first captured his attention. At least she wasn't as whiny as Kakarrot's mate. Vegeta cringed at the thought and grabbed a plate of food from the table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I'm really sorry about that, " Trunks said when he caught up with Jiara. " My father is pretty temperamental by nature. He doesn't like anyone at first. "  
  
" No, " the girl sniffled wiping a tear from her cheek, " I am afraid that it is my fault. I said something last night that was out of line after he...well, that is quite irrelevant. The point is that Vegeta had every reason to demand my departure. "  
  
" I seriously doubt it, " he said gently. " I think you should come back with me. You have to have a place to stay until you get better. "  
  
" That is very kind of you, Trunks, but no. Everything else aside, your sister will return today and need her room back. Perhaps I can ask Chi Chi if she has a room available. "  
  
" Well, the least I can do is walk you there. Sure you won't change your mind? " a flirtatious smile crossed his lips.  
  
She laughed, " I am quite certain. It is really for the best anyhow. " When he turned away she gazed appreciatively at the handsome young demi-Saiya- jin.  
  
From the conversation last night, she knew that he was bright with a special knack for electronics, and he'd been best friends with Goten practically since birth. His training as a fighter had begun early in life, and he was more than capable in the arena. Bulma had bragged on and on about his participation in the Tenkaichi Boudaikai.  
  
" Tell me more about your illustrious career as a fighter, " she grinned matching his pace.  
  
Trunks chuckled at her statement, " I don't know if I would say illustrious, but I've done my share of winning. "  
  
Jiara studied him as he began to talk about his first junior tournament and the long training sessions with the other Saiya-jin. His resemblance to Vegeta was striking. Aside from their incredible cerulean hue, Trunks' eyes were identical to his father's, and the younger man had definitely inherited his nose from Vegeta.  
  
Even Trunks' mannerisms mirrored the prince's to an extent. He liked to talk about himself, and the scowl that creased his forehead when something, or someone, disturbed him just screamed Vegeta. She'd noticed this when Bulma had mentioned a few unsavory facts about his childhood last night.  
  
But aside from that, he seemed sweet and well meaning with a high dose of charm thrown in for good measure. She was certain that he was popular with the girls and wondered if there might be someone special in his life.  
  
When he paused to take a breath Jiara decided to change the topic of conversation, " How old are you? "  
  
" Nineteen. How about you? " He realized his mistake immediately, " Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you can't really answer that right now. "  
  
She sighed wistfully, " I suppose not. But, " she added with a bit more cheer, " your mother seems to think that I am about sixteen. What is your opinion? "  
  
Trunks glanced at her nervously. He was hoping that this wasn't going to be a loaded question. Sixteen seemed about right, but maybe she was hoping for him to guess a little older. There was a long pause as he tried to figure out what to say.  
  
" At least sixteen, " he finally announced, " maybe even seventeen. "  
  
Jiara's dark eyes lit up, " Do you really think so? "  
  
" Definitely, " he smiled and nodded trying to hide the relief in his voice.  
  
" I am guessing that you probably have a girlfriend. "  
  
Trunks was caught off guard by the offhand comment. " I, uh...well, not at the moment. " It was becoming evident that this girl wasn't shy about discussing personal matters. He wondered if that had anything to do with his father's attitude towards her. After all, she had admitted to saying something that he didn't like.  
  
Jiara was quiet for a moment, " That is surprising. " There was an odd tone underlying those seemingly harmless words. Then she smiled, " So, how much farther is it to the Son residence? "  
  
He was startled by her quick change of topic, but figured it was for the best. " Just a few more minutes actually. We're almost there. "  
  
As they reached the top of the hill Jiara could see Goku's house straight ahead. Goten and his dad were outside sparring. They both turned towards the approaching visitors waving and shouting in greeting.  
  
Without warning a large explosion erupted about five yards in front of Trunks and Jiara taking them both off their feet. Trunks was back up in no time searching for the source of the attack as Goku and Goten rushed to their aid.  
  
" I don't see anything! " Goten shouted, " Do you sense anything, Dad? "  
  
" Nothing at all. I don't get it. Where'd that come from? "  
  
A second blast struck behind them, closer this time, but still there was no indication as to who or what was causing them.  
  
Jiara continued to lay on the ground; she was trembling violently. Trunks easily swept her up and took off behind Goten and Goku. No sooner did they get off the ground than a third shot hit where they'd been just a second ago. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around Trunks' neck and buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
" They're energy blasts of some kind, " Goku shouted as they hovered in the air over the billowing black smoke. " I just can't get a fix on where they're coming from. "  
  
Goten frowned scanning the area, " It's like they just appeared out of nowhere. "  
  
They waited, tensed for another strike. The silence seemed deafening after the ear shattering explosions. " I guess that's it, " Trunks whispered.  
  
Jiara lifted her head then screamed. A bright red ball of energy appeared behind Trunks and struck him directly in the back. He plummeted towards the ground, the frantic teen shrieking and clinging desperately to his falling form.  
  
Goku grabbed them easily. He set Trunks carefully on the ground and disentangled the girl from his arms. Jiara immediately clung to him like a frightened toddler. He did his best to comfort her as they waited to see what would happen next.  
  
" I think I saw something! " exclaimed Goten pointing towards the western horizon. " It was just a blur, but I know there was something there. "  
  
Goku awkwardly handed Jiara to his son, " I'm going to check it out. Stay here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. "  
  
Goten blushed glancing down at the girl who was tightly gripping his shirt. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright with unshed tears. It was the first time he noticed how much she resembled a Saiya-jin. She had long, pitch black hair and black eyes. Her complexion had a naturally tanned appearance as well. There was something else though...something about her features and the way she moved that seemed impossibly familiar.  
  
" Everything's going to be fine, " he smiled confidently. " There's nothing to worry about when my dad's around. "  
  
" Do you promise, Goten? Please, promise me that everything will be all right. " She gazed up at him hopefully, her hands still clutching the material of his shirt. There was an almost desperate note to her plea.  
  
" Yes, " he said quietly, " I promise. " What else could he say with her looking at him that way? He was startled when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
Trunks began to stir just then, " What happened? " he asked lifting his head slowly.  
  
" You got hit by an energy blast. How're you feeling? " Goten felt unusually self conscious with Jiara wrapped around his neck and hastily set her down.  
  
He thought there was a spark of disappointment in her eyes, but a second later she was kneeling beside Trunks. " Are you all right? How can I ever thank you for saving me? "  
  
" I'm fine, " he climbed shakily to his feet. " Don't worry about thanking me. It was my pleasure to help. Where's Goku? "  
  
" Goten saw something, and Goku went out looking for whatever it was. "  
  
" We should probably go help him, " Goten said staring in the direction his father had vanished.  
  
" No! " Jiara exclaimed, " I - I do not want to be alone, please. "  
  
The two friends glanced at one another, " Well, Goten, why don't you stay here, and I'll go make sure Goku's all right? "  
  
" Sure, " he nodded then watched Trunks take off. He looked over at Jiara who seemed preoccupied and flustered by the events. Not that he blamed her. She seemed so vulnerable standing there, and he couldn't begin to imagine who was trying to kill her. Had she done something in her brief past that was so terrible?  
  
" Goten? "  
  
He quickly shifted his gaze at the sound of her voice, " Yea? "  
  
" I hate to be a bother but do you think that your parents might allow me to stay in your home for a few days? "  
  
" I thought you were staying at Capsule Corp. "  
  
" Yes, but Vegeta has decided that he does not wish for me to remain there. I do not know where else to turn. " Her hands were clasped chastely in front of her, and she lowered her gaze to the ground as though embarrassed by having to ask such a thing.  
  
'Leave it to Vegeta' thought Goten as he watched her, " Of course. I know my dad won't mind, and I think my mom will be okay with it, too. "  
  
" Thank you so much! " she exclaimed rushing over to plant a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
Goten mumbled something along the lines of no problem, and was thoroughly relieved when Goku and Trunks finally reappeared a minute later.  
  
" Whatever that was, I couldn't catch it, " Goku admitted solemnly shaking his head. " We're just going to have to be really careful from now on. " 


	3. Shopping and Romance?

" And of course you'll have to study every day. " Chi Chi chattered as she cleared the table.  
  
" Me? Study? " a look of dismay crossed Jiara's face, " But...I...ah..."  
  
" No excuses, young lady. Education is so important! Wherever your parents are, I'm sure that they wouldn't want you to fall behind in your studies. And how would it look on my behalf to let such a thing go? "  
  
The young woman's entire demeanor seemed to visibly deflate, " As you wish. "  
  
Jiara was beginning to question if staying at Goten's house was really the best option. Chi Chi had been generous enough to allow the girl use of Gohan's old room, but it came at the price of a long list of rules. She even had a curfew and bedtime!  
  
When Chi Chi turned to set some plates in the sink, Jiara glanced pleadingly at Goten. He shrugged and gave an apologetic smile.  
  
" Hey Mom, I'm going to take Jiara into the city for a while, all right. "  
  
" Just a minute, Goten. It's been over a month since you cleaned your room. I'm not a maid, you know. I cook the meals, wash the clothes and do the shopping; the least you can do is clean your room once in a while. I mean, it's really not asking much. "  
  
" But... "  
  
" Uh uh, no buts. You're not going anywhere until that room is done. "  
  
Goten's shoulders slumped. How much embarrassment could a guy endure? Not only would Jiara think he was lazy, she'd think he was a slob and a mama's boy as well.  
  
" I do not wish to undermine your authority, but I am quite ill prepared in the fact that I have no clothing or other, such basic, necessities. When I first arrived at your home, I asked Goten if he could take me shopping. I would be most appreciative if he could clean his room tomorrow. "  
  
Chi Chi looked at her oddly for a short time then sighed, " I suppose it can wait another day. You do need clothes after all. " She reached over to take her purse from the counter.  
  
" I do not need your money, " Jiara said flippantly then blushed a bit when the older woman raised a brow, " Ah, what I meant is that there was money in my jacket, and so I would feel bad taking any from you. You have been so generous already with the food and shelter. "  
  
Chi Chi's expression didn't change as Goten grabbed Jiara by the sleeve and bolted through the backdoor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten's eyes grew wide when the young woman finally stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a simple white sundress, but the way it fit her well developed figure boggled the mind. The front was cut low and hugged her upper body sensually before flaring gently over her hips, falling high on her thighs, leaving her long slender legs bare. The color accentuated her golden tan and onyx eyes perfectly.  
  
" Well, Goten? What do you think? " she asked almost timidly.  
  
" It's, um, well...." he stuttered. There was no way the girl could be as naive as her expression indicated. A dark flush colored his cheeks as she stared at him expectantly, " You look... " he faltered reluctant to say the wrong thing to the young girl.  
  
" You do not like it? " There was a hint of surprise in the question. Jiara glanced in the mirror to her right trying to see what was wrong with her appearance. She was certain that he'd approve of it.  
  
" I love it! " he finally blurted out upon seeing the injured look in her eyes. Goten couldn't let her believe that she looked anything less than stunning, and it was the truth after all.  
  
" Really? " she beamed turning towards him once more. " You are not just saying that are you? " Her eyes narrowed slightly as she awaited his reply.  
  
" Of course not, " he stood and moved to stand next to her. " It's perfect on you, " he said warmly.  
  
Jiara looked up at Goten with a soft smile, and he found that he couldn't take his eyes from hers. The lights overheard cast golden highlights in her dark hair and made her eyes sparkle. She took a step closer, and her scent, like a sweet perfume, made his heart skip a beat.  
  
People walking nearby stared openly at them. It was difficult the miss the attractive teens staring intently at one another by the dressing room door. An elderly woman passed them, and with a tender smiled turned to husband of almost fifty years, " Don't they make an adorable couple? Just like we were at their age. "  
  
The man chuckled kindly, " Only, if I recall, you wore a bit more clothing. "  
  
The pair disappeared into the crowd, but Goten had heard them and quickly took a step back, " Did...you want to try anything else? " One hand stole to the back of his head as he glanced nervously away from her mesmerizing eyes.  
  
" No, " she sighed, " I think I have more than en... " Her voice trailed off, and her face paled slightly. An indescribable emotion flickered in her eyes as she glanced quickly around the store.  
  
" Are you okay? "  
  
" Suddenly I do not feel so well, " she replied hoarsely wavering slightly.  
  
He reached out to steady her, fearful that she might faint, " We better get you back home. " He gathered the bags and helped her to the counter where they paid for the dress she was still wearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Goten woke early and went downstairs for breakfast. He wanted to get his chores finished so that he could spend the afternoon with Jiara. They'd hurried home when she began to feel sick, and she'd gone straight to her room for the remainder of the night. He couldn't help but worry about the girl who'd occupied his thoughts almost constantly since the incident outside the dressing room.  
  
Goten wandered into the kitchen where Chi Chi and Goku were sitting at the table. Goku immediately grinned and offered a cheerful good morning. Chi Chi, on the other hand, just smiled hesitantly and pointed to a plate of food on the counter.  
  
" Thanks, Mom. Hey, has Jiara been down yet? " he asked between bites of pancake.  
  
Goku shook his head, " I don't think so. I haven't seen her since she got here yesterday, Have you seen her, Hon? "  
  
" She was down here briefly for a glass of juice. "  
  
" Is she feeling any better? "  
  
" I don't know. We didn't talk. She just walked in, grabbed a glass of orange juice and disappeared again. "  
  
A worried frown touched Goku's lips as he looked at his wife, " Chi Chi, you look tired. Are you feeling all right? "  
  
There was a moment of silence before she answered, " I'm fine. I just had kind of a restless night. "  
  
A knock on the door startled everyone, and Goku stood up to answer it. " Um, hello? "  
  
He looked down at the girl standing on the doorstep. She had dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a faint smile. Her attire was casual, denim shorts and a black tank top under a long light weight duster. There was a black briefcase sitting on the porch by her feet, " I was hoping that I might get the chance to talk to you, " she said quietly.  
  
" Talk to me? About what? " Goku's brow knitted curiously as he stared at the stranger.  
  
" Magazine subscriptions. I'm...selling magazines and wondered if you would like to buy a subscription or two for your family. "  
  
" Magazines? " Goku repeated scratching his head. He turned to his wife and son, " Do either of you want to buy any magazine subscriptions? "  
  
" Which magazines? " Goten asked as he finished off the last of his bacon, " Maybe there's something Jiara would like. "  
  
Goku looked back to ask the girl, but there was no one there. " What the? " Goku stepped out on the porch and looked around the yard. There was absolutely no sign of the girl or anyone else for that matter. He walked back inside and shook his head, " That was really strange, " he muttered almost to himself.  
  
" Losing it, Dad? " Goten grinned tossing his plate in the sink.  
  
" Watch it, young man, " he threatened with a laugh.  
  
" Morning, " chirped a voice from the kitchen doorway.  
  
Goten turned to see Jiara standing there, still in her night gown. Her hair was tousled about her face and tumbled haphazard over her shoulders. She smiled sweetly, " I feel so much better today. Maybe we could do something this afternoon. " " I was thinking the same thing, " Goten smiled back, " There's just one thing I have to do first. "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Dreams and Destruction

The sky was a perfect shade of blue touched here and there with delicate wisps of white cloud. Goten stared at one as it drifted lazily across his view. He was sitting against a tree trunk, his hands tucked behind his head, as he enjoyed the peaceful late afternoon.  
  
Jiara was laying beside him on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, legs swinging casually like a child watching Saturday morning cartoons. He cast a sideways glance at the girl, and it struck him that she looked impossibly young just then.  
  
She was wearing blue denim shorts and a pink tank top, a pale pink daisy tucked into her hair. Her cheeks were flushed from the warmth of the sun, and her lips were pursed just so as she studied a brightly colored buttercup peeking out of the grass. The expression she wore was contemplative, almost perplexed, as her fingertip lightly brushed one delicate petal.  
  
" Goten, " she said quietly without looking up.  
  
" Hmm? " he replied.  
  
" I had a dream last night. It was so...strange. " There was a pensive note to her words, and she seemed almost hesitant to share her thoughts.  
  
Goten sat up attentively, " Strange how? "  
  
" I dreamt that I was being chased by a man. He was...so angry. He kept yelling that I would pay for what my father had done, and that he would never stop until I was dead. There was such a madness in his voice, so much hatred. No matter what I did, I could not escape him, and when he finally caught me, I woke up. "  
  
" That's awful! " Goten exclaimed, " Do you think that...I mean..."  
  
She nodded solemnly closing her eyes against his inquisitive gaze, " I know he looked familiar, but I cannot remember who he is. No matter how hard I try, it just will not come to me. Why is this happening, Goten? I did nothing to deserve this. "  
  
A single tear glistened on her cheek, and Goten felt his heart breaking as he watched her suffering. How could anyone be so cruel as to torment this innocent girl? He took one of her hands gently in his own, " I won't let anyone hurt you...no matter what. I promised you that, and I always keep my promises. Do you remember what he looks like? "  
  
" Yes, " she breathed softly turning to him at last. " His hair was dark, a deep, nearly black, shade of blue, and his eyes were darker still and cold. There was no emotion in them except for the rage. "  
  
She threw herself into his lap and sobbed against his chest, and he held her tightly trying to comfort her. It was painful to watch her in such a state, and the terror of it all was only enhanced by the fact that she couldn't remember why it was happening.  
  
A few minutes passed before Jiara raised her head, her hands still grasped the material of his shirt, " I do not want to die. "  
  
Goten lifted a hand slowly to caress her cheek, wiping away the last of her tears before moving it to tangle gently in her hair. It was impossible to tell who made the first move, but a second later their lips met in a tender embrace. She relaxed against his body; her hands slowly released his shirt to press against his well muscled chest. His arm about her waist drew her closer to him.  
  
Time seemed to stop as she sought comfort in his arms. He longed to make her forget the hurt, if only for this moment. They parted reluctantly; their hearts racing and their breathing heightened.  
  
" I- I'm sorry, " Goten apologized releasing her so quickly that she nearly fell out of his lap.  
  
" Why? " she whispered reaching out to touch his cheek, " Why be sorry for something that feels so right? "  
  
Goten tried to clear his thoughts as her eyes searched his, " You're so vulnerable right now. This is the last thing you need, " there was a pause as he looked away. " I don't want to hurt you. "  
  
Jiara appeared to consider his words, her eyes half closed and her lower lip protruding slightly in a delicate pout, " If you say so, Goten, " she murmured.  
  
He winced at the sound of her voice. Jiara felt as though he were rejecting her, but she couldn't have been more mistaken. He pulled her close again and held her resting his cheek on top of her head with a sigh.  
  
As he looked out into the distance, the sun touched the horizon, and the blue sky became tinged with the pink and gold of sunset. It was then that he noticed someone standing about three hundred yards away from where they sat.  
  
The evening breeze ruffled her hair and subtly shifted the duster that fell loosely around her ankles. Her hands were hidden in the pockets of the jacket. She was too far for him to see the features of her face, but he could feel her eyes locked intently on his.  
  
The woman nodded slightly, acknowledging his discovery of her presence. He was just about to call out to her, but with the blink of an eye, she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" It was really strange, " Goten explained to Trunks later that night, " she was there, and then she was gone. "  
  
The demi-Sayia-jin gave a puzzled frown and shook his head, " Creepy. " A second later though his blue eyes lit up, " What did you say she was wearing? "  
  
" Some kind of long jacket. I think it was black. Why? "  
  
" Did she, by chance, have dark hair? " He leaned forward slightly in his chair awaiting the answer.  
  
" She was kind of far, but yeah, from what I could tell. "  
  
" That sounds just like the girl who stopped at my house this morning. She was selling magazines or something. Mom yelled for me, and unfortunately, when I looked away, she disappeared. "  
  
" Magazines? " Goten repeated with a startled look, " Something like that happened here, too. Knock at the door, girl selling magazines, then mysteriously...poof. "  
  
" Was it the same girl? "  
  
" I don't know. Dad answered the door. "  
  
They both jumped up simultaneously, but stopped short when Jiara wandered into the room, " Hello, Trunks, I did not know that you were here. "  
  
" Good to see you again, " he grinned. " How's everything going? "  
  
" It is all right, I suppose. And you? " She was blushing and purposely averting her gaze from Goten.  
  
" I can't complain. " He couldn't ignore her obvious actions and arched a brow at his friend. " Hey Goten, I'll go ask your dad about that and let you know, " he darted out of the room before Goten could object.  
  
" I...just wanted to say goodnight. I did not mean to interrupt. "  
  
" No, you weren't interrupting anything, " he said.  
  
" Well, good night. "  
  
She turned to go, but he caught her wrist before she could leave, " Jiara, we have to talk. "  
  
Their return home had been shrouded in a heavy silence. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to explain that he already cared for her more than he should, but it wouldn't be right to start a relationship under the circumstances. She should know that he'd do anything for her, but for now they needed to take things slow. Instead, he'd said nothing and driven more of a wedge between them.  
  
" What more is there to say? You do not want to pursue a relationship with me. I will live. " She was trying to sound nonchalant, but it was a poor masquerade for her true feelings.  
  
" It's not like that, " he protested still holding onto her hand. " I'm worried about you. My biggest concern right now is your protection. Once I know you're safe, and you have your memories back, I want nothing more than to see where this goes. "  
  
It was then that Trunks returned with Goku close behind him. Jiara slipped her hand out of Goten's and simply wished them all a good night before making a hasty retreat to her room.  
  
No one spoke for a time, then finally Trunks broke the silence, " We've come to the conclusion that the girl you saw was the same one that was here and at my house. The thing is, we don't have any idea who she could be. Any thoughts? "  
  
Goten seemed distracted as he thought about the situation. " There doesn't seem to be anything we can do until she shows up again. "  
  
Goku glanced in the direction that their house guest had vanished then looked back to his son, " Do you think she's connected to Jiara in any way? "  
  
A frown creased the younger man's face, " It's hard to say. That woman didn't seem to be a threat, and Jiara told me that she'd dreamt last night about a man trying to kill her. I really think that it was more of a memory than a dream from the way she described it."  
  
He went on to explain in detail what Jiara had recounted to him regarding the dream. Goku and Trunks listened carefully, and when he finished, they both agreed that he was more than likely the one who was behind it all.  
  
Their only doubt was the description. " We can use it as a basis, " Goku said thoughtfully, " but I wouldn't rely on it completely. "  
  
Suddenly, everything around them shook. A second later, an ear shattering blast erupted on the far end of the house. Chi Chi screamed from the kitchen just as several of the windows in the house imploded.  
  
All three men were nearly taken off their feet but quickly recovered. " You two go check on Jiara! I'm going to get Chi Chi! " Goku shouted as a second wave of tremors rocked the very foundation beneath them.  
  
The ceiling and walls were crumbling around them as they separated. Just as the boys were running up the staircase, it began to give way under their feet. One by one the stairs collapsed in on themselves. Goten cursed under his breath and flew the remainder of the way with Trunks at his heels.  
  
They hit the hallway floor at a dead run skidding to a stop before the bedroom door. A loud crash sounded when the remainder of the windows shattered, and the entire house shifted perilously.  
  
Goten threw the door open, but something was blocking it. " Jiara? " he yelled, but there was no response. He pushed harder against the door, but it still wouldn't budge. He brought his hands up and prayed that she wasn't too close. He powered up and shot a small ki blast busting the door into little more than toothpicks.  
  
Goten and Trunks rushed inside the room. The bed and dresser had been blocking the door, having been thrown across the room by the initial blast. Goten's eyes quickly scanned the area, and he was relieved to see that Jiara was laying in the far corner of the room.  
  
" Hurry! " Trunks snapped as the ominous sound of cracking wood echoed through the house.  
  
Goten quickly lifted Jiara into his arms. She was unconscious, blood trickling from a gash in her forehead, but she was still breathing. Right now, that was enough. 


	5. Mysterious Stranger

" What happened? " Jiara whispered when she saw Goten hovering worriedly next to the bed.  
  
" Another attack. I'm so sorry. I - I should have been paying more attention. "  
  
His voice, full of genuine remorse, trembled, and when she turned her head to look at him, his stunning black eyes were shining with unshed tears. An odd expression crossed her face as she watched him, " You seem so...sad, " she murmured gently, her brow furrowed slightly.  
  
" Jiara, " he whispered, " you have to understand...I didn't mean to push you away. This is all just happening so fast. It scares me. I've never had a serious relationship, and all these things I'm feeling for you...in so short a time...it's so damn confusing. "  
  
Jiara reached out slowly and rested her hand against his face as a lone tear trailed along the curve of his cheek. She watched it with utter fascination until it disappeared beneath her fingers. " I... "  
  
She blinked then shook her head slightly as though waking from a dream, " Do not be afraid of me, of these feelings. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that we were destined to share something special. You are the one I have been waiting for, and I know a feeling that strong cannot be wrong. "  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed leaning into her touch. When she said it; it made so much sense. Like there was no reason to question or doubt whether this was meant to happen. How could she be so certain and accept it so bravely when so much of her life was mystery?  
  
" Ah, Goten? "  
  
The pair turned to see Bulma standing in the stairway. She looked surprised by the cozy appearance of the two teenagers, " Your dad wants to see you a minute. "  
  
" I'll be right there. " He brushed his lips lightly over her hand and stood. " You get some rest, and I'll be back as soon as I can. "  
  
Bulma's stare followed him all the way across the lab and up the stairs. It was the first time that she realized how grown up Goten had become, and he was quite handsome to boot. Most described him as a younger version of his father, and Bulma had to agree. With that wild black hair and dark eyes, it was like watching Goku grow up all over again.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she rushed over to Jiara's bedside, " How're you feeling? " she asked kindly.  
  
" I think that I will be just fine, " the teen smiled. " Thank you so much for your help. I will leave just as soon as I can, so that Vegeta will not be upset. "  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, " Don't worry about him. He's just an old grump. Goku's house is completely unlivable, so you'll be spending the night here. "  
  
" Are you certain? I would hate to cause any trouble for you. "  
  
" It's no trouble at all, " Bulma reassured her. " Now can you sit up yet? "  
  
" Yes, " Jiara replied as she carefully pulled herself to a sitting position. " It's really not as bad as it... " she stopped dead; her gaze darted about the room nervously.  
  
Bulma watched the girl with a growing concern. Her face had gone completely pale, and she was so tense that Bulma expected her to leap off the bed at any second. " Jiara? "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku, Goten, Trunks, and a reluctant Vegeta had gathered in the kitchen to discuss what should be done about the situation. They had called and roused Gohan from his sleep, and the elder Son boy would be there any minute.  
  
" I say you put the brat back where you found her. She's nothing but trouble! " Vegeta grumbled. He was less than pleased with having Kakarrot and his family as house guests, but the woman had insisted that they stay. Why should it be his problem that the stupid girl had caused the destruction of that fool's house?  
  
As far as Vegeta was concerned, whoever was trying to kill her probably had good reason for it.  
  
" Vegeta, how can you say that? " Goku exclaimed. " She's just a kid. "  
  
" Just a kid, " Vegeta huffed, " as if that means anything. "  
  
Goku was just about to say something when they heard a knock at the door. Goten jumped up to get it, " Hey, Gohan. Sorry for the wake up call, but things are pretty bad."  
  
" Don't worry about it. From what Dad told me on the phone, you need all the help you can get. "  
  
Chi Chi walked up behind Goten to greet her other son, but she quickly gasped and pointed outside. " Goku! " she shouted.  
  
" Shh, Mom! " Goten tried desperately to quiet her down, but that was never an easy task.  
  
Goku and the others were there in a second trying to see what was going on outside. The little group poured through the door and onto the porch. It didn't take long for them to figure out what had Chi Chi so upset.  
  
At the edge of the property stood a man. He was tall and muscular with long locks of dark hair framing his face. It was difficult to make out any other details since he was half hidden by the shadows.  
  
Goten rushed from the porch before anyone could stop him. He was convinced that this must be the man who was trying to kill Jiara, and Goten would stop him no matter what!  
  
" Young man, you get back here right this instant! " Chi Chi yelled at her son.  
  
Gohan went after him, while Goku readied himself to join in if the need arose. What surprised them the most was that the man never moved as Goten came flying at him.  
  
He simply shifted his weight a bit and waited until the young man fired a ki blast straight at his head. The man deflected it with an easy swipe of his hand, yet still didn't move to attack or flee.  
  
Goten swung the instant he came within range, but the punch never hit it's mark. The stranger had somehow managed to dodge it though Goten would swear he never moved.  
  
Gohan hung back watching his brother fight with a rage that he'd never seen the young man exhibit. He grew more and more concerned though as the man avoided Goten's attacks with hardly a movement.  
  
On the porch, Vegeta watched the fight with puzzled frown, " He has no power level what-so-ever. I sense nothing! "  
  
" What? " Goku concentrated a moment then his eyes grew wide, " You're right! "  
  
" Of course I'm right, Kakarrot. "  
  
" Maybe he's disguising it? " suggested Goku.  
  
" Impossible! Even if he kept it lowered, there would still be something. "  
  
Furious with the repeated failures, Goten fired a close range blast. Like slow motion it released and exploded knocking Goten back with the force. When the smoke cleared there was nothing but smoldering grass and a burned out shrub.  
  
" How did that miss? " screamed Goten pounding the ground with a fist.  
  
'There's no way that guy could move so fast,' Gohan thought staring open mouthed at the emptiness.  
  
Afterwards everyone but Goku and Gohan piled back into the house. A very solemn mood had descended over all of them. Whoever this man was, it was obvious that they'd never encountered anyone quite like him before now.  
  
" Dad, " Gohan said thoughtfully once everyone was back inside.  
  
" Yeah, son? "  
  
" Don't you think it's strange that this mystery guy never made a move against Goten? "  
  
" Hey, you know, you're right. He's obviously pretty strong...and fast, too. If he wanted to hurt anybody, he certainly had the opportunity. We should have tried talking to him. "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night in the shadow of a large oak tree stood two figures. They spoke quietly to one another in the darkness.  
  
" Are you all right? "  
  
" Of course. Though I was a bit worried for a moment or two. "  
  
" You? Worried? " The sound of laughter broke the silence.  
  
" Shh! Someone is going to hear you. "  
  
" And I am almost concerned about it. "  
  
" Conceited are we not? "  
  
" With every reason to be. Jealous? "  
  
" Of course I am jealous of you. I hear that ignorance is bliss. " 


	6. Accusations

Author's Note: I am the co-founder of a creative arts group called The Twilight Realm, and we are currently adding a few new sections to our webpage. If you have a website dealing with anime or if you have anime related fanfiction or fanart...send us a link and we will happily promote it on our website. Send links (or questions) to: FatalxTouch@aol.com You can view our site at: http://hometown.aol.com/fatalxouch/stage1.html  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The frame was splintered and blackened, and the glass broken completely away from the half burnt photo of the Son family. Goku stared at it solemnly as a heavy sigh escaped his lips.  
  
The early morning sun glared down on the remains of Goku and Chi Chi's modest home. Their friends and family looked on in disbelief at the twisted and charred wreckage of what had, only yesterday, been a house.  
  
Whoever attacked them had been thorough in their destruction and obliterated what was left of the place even after the occupants had escaped. It was a malice and calculated act.  
  
" Who...who would have done something like this? " Chi Chi sobbed. Suddenly she turned on Jiara who was standing a few feet behind her, " It's your fault! " she shrieked pointing an accusing finger at the girl. " If it wasn't for you...." the remainder of her rant was lost in a fit of tears.  
  
Goku rushed to her side, and she collapsed into his arms. " Jiara, she didn't mean it, " he said quickly seeing the devastated expression on the young woman's face.  
  
" I - I - " Jiara backed up slowly. She watched Chi Chi a moment longer then glanced at Vegeta who wore a smirk that just screamed, 'I told you so' She pressed a trembling hand against her mouth trying to hold back her own tears.  
  
" She's just upset, " Goten whispered laying a gentle hand against her arm.  
  
" No, " Jiara shook her head slightly, " she is right. It is all my fault. If I was not here, this never would have happened. "  
  
She said it so matter-of-factly, as if nothing could sway her from that belief. She moved away from Goten as though frightened, all color draining from her face. A brisk breeze rustled her hair about her shoulders. Jiara shivered visibly and pulled Trunks' jacket closer around her to keep out the cool air.  
  
" You can't really believe that. It's not your fault. "  
  
" It's just like I said. The girl is nothing but trouble. I, for one, am not willing to lose everything I have because of her. "  
  
" Dad! " Trunks exclaimed his eyes growing wide.  
  
Bulma gasped at Vegeta's callous remark. Her husband had never been exactly friendly to those he didn't know well, but this was beyond his usual arrogant behavior. She'd never heard him speak in such a manner towards a child. What had the poor girl done to deserve such treatment?  
  
" Don't listen to him, " she said with an anxious look in her eyes.  
  
" But it is my fault. Everything. " Jiara took another step back. Her expression was dazed; her slight form swayed unsteadily. It looked as though she was going to faint, but she remained standing as her gaze traveled slowly over them all.  
  
Goku was still trying to console his distraught wife, and Gohan was studying the empty shell of a house and thanking Kami that his family had survived the assault.  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, was glaring at the young woman and didn't bother to turn away when her stare locked on his. His eyes narrowed darkly, a deep frown replacing the trademark smirk.  
  
Bulma and Trunks glanced nervously between Vegeta and Jiara trying to understand what had gone so wrong between them in so short a time. Neither one had ever disclosed exactly what had occurred that night, but the hatred radiating from Vegeta's black eyes was clear.  
  
Krillin, Yamcha, and all the others watched from where they stood in a loose crowd on the far side of the yard. None of them quite knew what to make of the whole situation as they had only caught bits and pieces of the story.  
  
Jiara tore her eyes from Vegeta's and looked to Goten who had moved to her side once again. His face showed unconcealed concern for her state. Things were difficult enough for the girl without everyone blaming her for these things. How could they be so cruel?  
  
Without another word, Jiara threw the borrowed jacket to the ground and bolted into the trees. Goten cursed under his breath and went after her, but the others remained motionless, merely watching the two teens vanish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It didn't take long for the demi-Saiya-jin to catch up to the girl, and he easily caught her around the waist pulling her into a tight embrace, " You can't let them get to you, " he whispered as she struggled to break his hold.  
  
" But they speak the truth. Do you not see? "  
  
He took her chin carefully in one hand and forced her to meet his gaze. There was such a torn look in her eyes; a pain that cut so deeply that he was thrown by the intensity. He found himself wishing that they had met under different circumstances...that things weren't so complicated.  
  
" You can't run away from me, " he said in a manner that was nothing short of a plea.  
  
" I do not want to, but you see what my presence is causing. How can I remain here when I put so many at risk? "  
  
" I won't let you go alone. "  
  
She studied him quietly, " Are you saying that you will come with me? "  
  
There was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes as he thought about his family and how they would feel if he ran away with Jiara. His mother would, without a doubt, have a fit, and his father would be deeply hurt. Gohan wouldn't be very happy either, but he might understand more than their parents.  
  
" I don't know, Jiara. I just think there has to be some other way to deal with this. I know my mom didn't mean what she said. She's just really upset about what happened. And Vegeta always acts like that. It's just how he is.  
  
It'll be so much better if you stay here. We're the only chance you have against this guy. "  
  
She hesitated, her eyes closing briefly, " I do not know if I can stay near those who hate me so much. "  
  
Goten seemed perplexed. He understood her discomfort, but running away wouldn't help either of them. If that fight last night was any indication, he would never be able to beat this guy alone. There was no way he would admit that to her though; he didn't want to scare her any more.  
  
" Give them a chance. I know it won't be easy, but...do it for me, please. "  
  
Jiara curled into him resting her head against his chest, " I will trust you, Goten. "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone turned to look as the couple returned. Goten's arm was tucked protectively around the girl at his side who kept her stare on the ground as they approached the others.  
  
" Is uh everything okay? " Krillin asked arching a brow.  
  
" Yeah, she's fine for now, just a little shaken up by all of this. "  
  
" I can imagine. "  
  
Eighteen walked up beside her husband carefully assessing the girl. " If someone's trying to kill you, I don't recommend running off by yourself like that, " she said.  
  
" I do not wish to put everyone at risk. I never meant for this to happen. "  
  
Goku joined the little gathering, " It isn't your fault, Jiara. You have to understand that Chi Chi is just in shock over the loss of our home. She's really sorry about what she said. "  
  
" Of course I understand, Goku. How could I blame her, but I do feel somehow responsible for all of this. "  
  
" Well, you have to stop feeling that way. How can you help it if some psycho is trying to kill you? I'm sure you never asked him to. You just let us worry about this. " The Saiya-jin sounded a lot more confident than he felt. For some reason they constantly failed to sense the presence of this man, and if they couldn't see him coming, how could they ever hope to stop him?  
  
Jiara raised her head slightly and glanced at Goku, " I cannot thank you enough for everything. I do not know what I would do if it were not for all of you. "  
  
" What you need to do is get your memory back, " Yamcha suggested. " At least then you could give us an idea of what we're up against. "  
  
" And just how do you think she's going to do that? " demanded Goten, feeling more protective than ever.  
  
" Hey, man, I don't know. I was just saying...if she could remember..." he shrugged.  
  
" Sorry, Yamcha, " Goten sighed, " I'm just stressed out. "  
  
Yamcha grinned, " No problem. I know it's been rough. "  
  
" Hey Goten, why don't you take Jiara, your mom, and Bulma over to Gohan's. Videl is there with girls. Then you can come back here and help us go through this mess. "  
  
Goten nodded, " Good idea, Dad, " he glanced at Jiara, " If you don't mind. "  
  
" No, " she said quietly, " That will be just fine. " 


	7. Glimpse of the Past

" So, you're the one I've been hearing so much about, " Videl offered a warm smile to Jiara, who seemed instantly uncomfortable the moment that Goten left.  
  
" Yes, I suppose that would be me. " Jiara brushed a small piece of red lint from the long black tee shirt she wore. She'd borrowed it from Trunks this morning since she'd had nothing else to wear. It reached almost to her knees.  
  
" Um I probably have something in my room that would fit you better than that shirt. Do you want me to see what I can find? "  
  
" No. This is fine. "  
  
Gohan's wife watched the girl wander aimlessly around the room, pausing here and there to take note of little things. Jiara's movements were smooth and flowing; she possessed a grace that was nothing short of a dancer's delicate and skillful motion.  
  
The teen had an inquisitive expression on her young face as she glanced out the window and saw Pan and the other girls lounging around in the yard. Her head tilted slightly and her eyes narrowed in a curious manner. " Which one is yours? "  
  
Videl moved to stand beside Jiara, " The one with the dark hair and red bandana, " she said unable to mask the pride in her voice, " The blond girl is Krillin and Eighteen's daughter, Marron, and..."  
  
" The other girl is Bra, " Jiara interjected thoughtfully, " Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. "  
  
" Would you like to go out and meet them? "  
  
" No. Not really. "  
  
Videl's jaw dropped at the almost rude response, " Excuse me? " she snapped.  
  
Jiara's gaze shifted from the window to Videl without so much as a flinch, " Perhaps this evening. I am not feeling so well right now. Is there somewhere that I could lay down? "  
  
" Oh, well, yes. Of course. Just follow me. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I just don't know what to make of that girl, " Chi Chi frowned taking a sip of tea. " I wonder how long it will take before her memories finally come back. "  
  
" Has anyone tried to jog her memory at all? " asked Videl as she put another pot of water on to boil.  
  
" You can't push her. For goodness sake, someone is trying to kill her, and she has no idea who or why. That has to be difficult enough without anyone forcing her to remember it all. Maybe subconsciously she's too afraid of the truth to face it. "  
  
" But, Bulma, letting her continue on like this isn't going to help anyone, " argued Chi Chi. " If the boys had some idea of what's going on, this would be so much easier. "  
  
" You saw that guy Goten tried to fight last night. Do you think knowing who he is will help anything? I heard Vegeta say that the guy had no energy level that he could sense, but Goten couldn't even touch him. "  
  
" Chi Chi, didn't you tell me that the guy never fought back when Goten attacked him? " Videl asked sitting back down at the table, " I just find that really weird. "  
  
" It is strange, " Bulma agreed before Chi Chi had a chance to say anything, " but maybe he's only after Jiara and doesn't care about anyone else. "  
  
Chi Chi gave an agitated sigh, " But why? That's the thing. What could a girl that young have done to make someone want to kill her? "  
  
Bulma was just about to comment when they heard someone scream. All three women bolted from the table to find out what was wrong. Videl was the first to arrive throwing open the guest room door prepared to fight.  
  
Jiara was curled up on the bed with the blanket clutched in both hands and a look of sheer horror on her face. Bulma was by her side in a moment. She tried to comfort Jiara with a warm embrace, but the girl pulled roughly away from her arms. " What happened? "  
  
" I - he....my mother..."  
  
" Your mother? " Chi Chi repeated softly sitting on the opposite side of the trembling girl, " What about her? "  
  
" H - he killed her. He wanted my father to suffer, so he killed her, " there was an extensive pause as every hint of color drained from her face, " Now he wants me. "  
  
" I think she's going into shock, " Bulma exclaimed jumping up from the bed, " Chi Chi grab that extra blanket over there. Videl, you better go find Goten. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten held Jiara close as she sobbed against his chest. She'd been like this for almost an hour now, ever since he'd managed to rouse her from the vacant state she'd fallen into before his arrival.  
  
" It's going to be okay, " he whispered gently placing a kiss on top of her head.  
  
Finally, she raised her face to look at him. The crying jag had taken nothing from her appearance, but rather added a tragic edge to her natural beauty. Goten caught his breath looking at her and immediately felt guilty for the desire coursing through him. It wasn't right considering the circumstances.  
  
Still, he couldn't keep his gaze from following the soft curve of her neck to where it disappeared beneath the black material, and it was impossible to ignore how high that shirt fell on her shapely legs. The young Saiya-jin swallowed hard and reluctantly forced his stare elsewhere.  
  
" I am so glad that you are here, Goten. I do not know what I would do without you. "  
  
He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes; his hand shaking. He couldn't imagine not knowing her. She was so beautiful, so vulnerable, and it was then that he realized he needed her as much as she needed him.  
  
" Jiara, I... "  
  
" Excuse me, " Gohan said from the doorway. " Videl wanted me to tell you two that dinner is ready. "  
  
Goten practically hit the ceiling when he heard his older brother's voice. Thank Kami that his mother hadn't come to get them. He slipped out from under Jiara and hopped off the bed, " Be right there! " he half shouted.  
  
Gohan chuckled as he started back to the kitchen. Poor Goten. He'd never seen his brother's face turn quite that shade of red before now. The kid was definitely taken by the strange girl, and Gohan really didn't blame him. It worried him though that they still had no real clues to her past.  
  
" Gohan dear, can you get the door? " Videl called as she hauled a large bowl of food to the table. It was pure chaos in the kitchen as Chi Chi, Bulma and Videl tried to get dinner on the table around the sizable crowd that was gathered there.  
  
There is hardly enough room to breath, Gohan thought, " Sure, no problem. "  
  
Jiara took a shaky breath as she eyed the overflowing kitchen. There were so many people in there, and she was just about to ask Goten to take her back to the room when Gohan returned.  
  
" Dad! " Gohan shouted over the din.  
  
Goku stood from his seat and saw his son standing just outside the room, " Hey! " he exclaimed, " That's the magazine girl! "  
  
Almost everyone stopped dead to see who she was. The girl at Gohan's side was wearing the same black duster as before, but now it covered a dark blue bodysuit. Emblazoned on the top left side was a strange silver symbol, and she wore silver ankle boots. Her dark eyes were solemn as she assessed the crowd.  
  
The moment she saw Jiara, she tensed. The corners of her lips fell into an uneasy frown. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. No one moved or spoke until a single voice echoed through the silence, " You! "  
  
Everyone looked as Jiara cowered behind Goten, " Get her out of here! Goten, please, she is dangerous... "  
  
" Jiara, " the woman said darkly. One hand moved slowly towards the pocket of her jacket. She pulled a small mechanical device from the pocket and pressed a button. It clicked twice then started buzzing loudly.  
  
" Just what the hell is this all about? " Vegeta demanded rising slowly from his own seat.  
  
" She's working for him! She helped him find my mother when we tried to get away! "  
  
Gohan grabbed the stranger's arm and glared at her, " Is this true? "  
  
" Of course not, " she retorted, " I don't even know what she's talking about. If you'll just let me explain... "  
  
A ki blast shot through the kitchen and took out a chunk of the wall beside the woman who jumped back yanking her arm away from Gohan. " Stop this! "  
  
" Goten! " shrieked Videl. " Chi Chi, tell your son not to do that in my house! He's going to blow us all up! "  
  
Goten was oblivious to his sister-in-law's furious ranting as he fired a second time barely missing Yamcha's shoulder.  
  
Goku grabbed his younger son just in time to keep him from attacking yet again, " Goten, get a hold of yourself. You're going to hurt someone! "  
  
" You're going to be sorry, " the stranger warned then vanished without a trace.  
  
An explosion sounded nearby shaking the house from it's very foundation. Pan tried to run to the door to see what was happening, but her father caught her on the way, " I don't think so, young lady. "  
  
The lights flickered for a moment as a second rumble occurred. A thin laser shattered the window and singed the wall over Eighteen's head. She shouted to Marron and Bra to get down.  
  
They could all hear shouts amidst the escalating noise outside. " I have to know what's going on out there, " Trunks ran for the door followed by Vegeta and Goku.  
  
" Krillin! " Gohan shouted, " Keep the girls in here! " He ran after the others.  
  
" I have to go help them, " Goten said the girl who was clinging tightly to his arm.  
  
" No! " She sounded desperate, and her grip on him tightened.  
  
" Jiara, I have to... " He gently pulled away and rushed for the door.  
  
" Where do you think you're going? " Eighteen demanded blocking Jiara's way as the girl tried to follow after Goten.  
  
" He can not go out there alone! "  
  
" He's not alone, " Krillin said with a confident smile, " Goku and Vegeta can handle anything that's going on out there. "  
  
Jiara sighed heavily with a nervous glance in the direction they'd disappeared, " Of course they can. "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten pulled up short when he skidded to a halt outside. There were three figures high in the air, two males and the strange girl. Goten immediately recognized the man he had fought the previous night. The early evening light illuminated the deep blue shade of his hair which the darkness had unconsciously disguised at their last meeting.  
  
The girl was yelling to the blue haired man as they dodged fire from the second male figure. She pushed her companion out of the range of one blast while firing a laser rifle that was clutched in her left hand.  
  
Instead of retaliating, the man took off causing the couple to follow in pursuit. In seconds, they were all out of sight.  
  
" This just keeps getting stranger and stranger, " Goku muttered shaking his head.  
  
" Well, if I had to venture a guess, that one guy is the one from Jiara's dream, and he was with the magazine girl. Jiara obviously recognized her, too, " Trunks mused trying to keep it all straight in his head. 


	8. Can't Help Falling in Love

" You saw someone with them? " Jiara gasped when Goten told her what they had witnessed.  
  
" Yeah, " replied Trunks walking over with a plate of food in each hand, " but it looked like he was fighting against them. "  
  
Goten slipped an arm around the girl and hugged her gently, " Jiara, I know you're just starting to get your memories back, but can you think of anyone who might be looking for you? "  
  
" Not that I can recall, " she said hesitantly.  
  
" Are you sure? " There was an insistant note to the question, as though her answer meant the world to him.  
  
" Did you see what he looks like? " Jiara asked quietly laying her head against Goten's shoulder.  
  
Trunks watched them curiously as he ate. Goten had never acted this way around a girl, and it was odd to see it happening in such a short time. He knew why Goten was so worried. It was possible that she had someone in her life that she couldn't remember due to the amnesia, and this person could very well be the one they had seen. Trunks couldn't begin to imagine how Goten would react if that was the case.  
  
" No, " Goten answered, " he was too far away to see. Do you think it might have been your father? "  
  
" My...father? No. I do not think so. "  
  
Goten only nodded and pulled her closer. For the first time since Jiara arrived, he felt threatened by her veiled past. When she regained her memories...what secrets would come to light? There was so much that he didn't know, and, though it seemed selfish, he didn't want to find out.  
  
He knew that her mother had been killed, but what about her father? The man obviously had something to do with the reason this psycho was after Jiara. Did she have other family? Brothers? Sisters? Were there friends that she had left behind, or perhaps a man that she loved.  
  
Goten cringed internally at the thought that he may eventually lose her to her past. When this was all over, would her feelings for him remain true, or would they prove to be a temporary means to fill a void that her memory loss created?  
  
He was scared of his emotions, scared of feeling so much for a girl of whom he knew so little. 'But it's already too late' he thought entwining his fingers with hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jiara woke, but her eyes remained closed. There was someone in the room; she could feel it. The eerie sensation of being watched made her shiver involuntarily. She peeked out from under the blanket, and sure enough, there was someone standing there. Jiara threw back her blanket and bolted up; one fist was drawn back ready to strike.  
  
" I'm sorry! " Pan cringed back against the wall with her arms raised over her face.  
  
" What are you doing in here? " Jiara immediately dropped her stance placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the little demi-Saiya-jin.  
  
" I just...well...you..." the words were jumbled, and her voice shook slightly.  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" I just wanted to talk to you. "  
  
Jiara sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, " Well, you scared the life out of me, Pan. Next time wait until I am awake. "  
  
" I'm sorry. Please don't tell my mom and dad. "  
  
" Only if you promise not to do that again, " the older girl said sternly.  
  
" Of course! " agreed Pan straightening up and smiling confidently. She was kind of embarrassed at the way she'd reacted in front of the teen. Pan could sense that her own power level was higher than Jiara's. She was just caught off guard. " So, is it true that you don't remember anything? "  
  
" More or less, " Jiara replied toying with the hem of her nightgown.  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" I have recalled a few things but not nearly everything. "  
  
" That's gotta be tough, " Pan inched a little closer but stopped when Jiara lifted her gaze for a brief second. " But you don't have anything to worry about because my grandpa is the strongest fighter in the whole universe. He'll take care of everything. "  
  
Jiara looked up again, a hint of a smile on her lips. She was impressed by the girl's confidence in Goku, and it made her wonder how realistic the assessment was. Was Goku really that strong? Could he really "take care of everything" as Pan had put it?  
  
" Are you going to be my aunt? "  
  
Jiara's jaw dropped at the blunt and unexpected question. Her dark eyes grew wide as she stared speechlessly at the little girl, " Whatever would make you ask that question?"  
  
Pan giggled, not at all thrown by Jiara's reaction, " Just wondering. Bra heard Trunks talking to Bulma about you and Goten last night after they went home. She called me this morning and asked if you were going to be my aunt. I told her I didn't know. "  
  
" I really do not know what to say about that. "  
  
" But it could happen, right? "  
  
" I suppose anything is possible, Pan. " With that she stood, " You should probably get going so that I can shower and change. "  
  
" Sure. Talk to you later! "  
  
Jiara watched the girl stroll out of the room. 'That was strange' she thought gathering the clothing and towels that Videl had given her the night before. She wondered what Trunks had been telling his mother that Bra had overheard. It was apparently something good, or Pan never would have asked her such a thing.  
  
Smiling to herself, Jiara wandered down the hallway to the bathroom. It was going to be an interesting day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Could we go somewhere today, Goten? Like the park or the mall maybe? "  
  
" I don't know. I really should help them finish cleaning up the house. They want to start rebuilding as soon as possible. "  
  
" I am just really scared. I do not know if it is safe for me to be here...with Pan and Videl. If they come looking for me while you were gone.... "  
  
Goten looked down into her worried black eyes and smiled gently, " I'll talk to my dad. I'm sure he'll understand. "  
  
" Thank you, " she tossed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
He reciprocated, resting his hands at the small of her back beneath the silky locks of hair. Her scent was intoxicating, delicate and touched with a hint of freesia, and her small body felt warm and inviting against his.  
  
One of his hands moved slowly up her back until it tangled in her hair, and she leaned her head back pressing closer to him. His mouth caught hers in a heated kiss as the hand at her back slipped, without hesitation, beneath the edge of her shirt.  
  
Fingertips lightly caressed the velveteen flesh there as she, in turn, trailed her nails through his hair and along his neck. His tounge darted out to tenatively brush her lips which parted willingly at their prompt.  
  
Her hands slipped down to rest against his broad chest. She could feel his racing heartbeat and his breath that quickened with every movement of her slender fingers as they moved deftly over well developed muscles.  
  
They parted, dazed and breathless; both deeply flushed from the intensity of the moment. Neither one spoke, nor did they move...so lost was each in the other. Several minutes passed before Goten reluctantly released her, immediately missing the feel of her body as they seperated.  
  
" We should probably find my dad and make sure it's okay if we go out, " he said with a nervous smile.  
  
Jiara nodded, an unusual light in her eyes as she watched him turn to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Not hungry? " Goten asked glancing at Jiara's untouched plate.  
  
They'd passed their time walking through the park, hand in hand, sharing intimate looks and shy touches throughout the day. After a leisurely visit to the lake they stopped at a small patio cafe for a light dinner.  
  
Since their food had arrived Jiara had fallen quiet, and he'd have thought nothing of it except that she wasn't eating.  
  
" Not really, " she said softly pushing the meal away.  
  
" Do you want something else? We could go somewhere else if you want. "  
  
" No, Goten, " she shook her head and smiled a bit. " it is not the food or the place. I am just not hungry. "  
  
" Maybe we should head home after this. It's been a long day. I've had you running all over the place. "  
  
" I have had a wonderful time today. The best that I can remember, " she paused frowning, " well, I mean..."  
  
There was an uneasy moment of silence before she continued, " I do not want it to end so soon. Is there somewhere we could go for a while? "  
  
Goten was thoughtful for a minute, " I think I have an idea, if you're sure that you feel up to it. "  
  
" Oh, I am certain. Absolutely certain. " 


	9. Turning Point

Author's Notes: Most sincere thanks to those who are reading this story. It's about to get...interesting. I hope you enjoy the remainder of this story, and I apologize for delays between chapters. Things have been hectic lately. This chapter was edited for content *rolls eyes* It's not very graphic, rather tastefully written I think, but just to be on the safe side I censored it. The unedited version can be found at Media Miner under the author name KrimsonTwilight.  
  
The Twilight Realm is giving away a copy of Cooler's Revenge on DVD. If you want to find out the details, visit http://hometown.aol.com/setsunameiousan/anime.html  
  
That's all for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky was an impossible shade of deep indigo; the stars glittering in the velvet darkness as far as they could see. The moon, full and heavy, sat low on the horizon casting an ethereal silver glow across the night blackened expanse of ocean churning below the cliff.  
  
Jiara gasped as a wave crashed against the rocks beneath them sending a spray of water high into the air. Caught in the moonlight, each drop sparkled magically for a moment before cascading downwards to the ocean once more.  
  
" So, what do you think? " Goten smiled as he stood behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
" I have never seen anything quite like it. It feels like you could touch the stars from up here. "  
  
The words were spoken in a wistful manner, soft and sweet with a child like vulnerability. Goten hugged her nuzzling her neck and relishing the perfection of the moment. He'd never been so happy in his life. She was everything he ever could have wanted in a mate, and he vowed then and there that he would fight to keep her in his life.  
  
He laughed quietly, " Maybe we should try. "  
  
" It could be fun to try, " she mused, then with the next breath, " It is so beautiful. I could stay up here forever. "  
  
" Hey, we could try that, too. "  
  
He couldn't see the bittersweet smile that touched her lips at his words, or the pained flash in her eyes that passed so quickly that it seemed an illusion lending doubt to the fact that it had happened at all.  
  
Jiara turned around in his arms locking gazes with the demi-Saiya-jin. Goten lifted a hand to rest beneath her chin tilting her head back slowly before leaning down to press his mouth against her willing lips.  
  
He lightly caressed her cheek as the kiss deepened. The cool night air danced around them damp and heavy with the thick salt scent of the ocean waters. She pressed her body closer to his as he trailed kisses along her jaw to the sensitive flesh of her throat.  
  
She whimpered softly when he nipped the tender skin and tangled her fingers into his thick black hair. He could feel her heartbeat quicken as he placed feather-light kisses along her collarbone until he reached the hollow of her throat.  
  
Goten leaned up then, catching the expression of pleasure of her face. The very sight of her made his heart race, " Jiara, " he whispered, voice rough with desire, " I - I love you. You know that, right? "  
  
She leaned up until her lips were a breath away from his ear, " I know, Goten, and I love you, too. "  
  
Those were the only words he needed to hear. Goten swept her into his strong arms and captured her mouth once more with an almost desperate abandon. He proceeded to lay her in the soft grass never breaking the kiss as his hands moved to unfasten the buttons of her top.  
  
He fumbled just a bit at the task, his hands shaking slightly with a nervous excitement. Her eyes were closed, lips parted just so; her chest rising and falling quickly with every breath.  
  
(censored)  
  
Soon every bit of clothing was tossed aside, forgotten, and their desire had escalated to an undeniable need for completion. Goten gazed down at her, " Are you sure this is what you want? "  
  
She nodded in response her hands on his shoulders pulling him towards her.  
  
(censored some more)  
  
He laid her down before collapsing in the grass and gathering her into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Where could they be? It's almost midnight! "  
  
Videl smiled and set her book aside, " I wouldn't worry so much, Chi Chi. They're two young kids out on a date. They'll be home soon. "  
  
" Well, they better be. It's not right for them to worry me like this. Goten may be eighteen, but that doesn't mean that he should stay out until all hours of the night, and with that girl no less. I don't even know how old she is! "  
  
Gohan was standing in the hallway and overheard the conversation between his wife and his mother. He wasn't so sure that everything was fine. After the incident last night, it was possible that something bad had happened.  
  
He wished that he'd known the two planned on taking off for the day. From the moment he found out, he'd wondered if it was safe considering the circumstances. But Goku had let them go thinking nothing of two teens wanting to spend the day together, and he'd allowed it. Sometimes he thought that his dad was too naive for his own good, never considering the terrible possibilities intertwined with seemingly good intentions.  
  
Gohan went to the kitchen where his dad was enjoying a late night snack.  
  
" Hey, Gohan! Hungry? I have plenty of food here. "  
  
" No, not right now. Um, did you know that Goten and Jiara haven't come home yet? " He pulled out a chair and sat at the table a worried frown creasing his brow.  
  
" Really? " Goku glanced at the clock with a similar frown. " I hope everything is okay. They've been gone for quite a while."  
  
" I was thinking that maybe we should go look for them. "  
  
Taking another bite of his sandwich Goku looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. " That's not a bad idea... "  
  
" GOHAN! "  
  
Both men jumped up when they heard Videl shouting from the living room. They ran to see what the problem was.  
  
" Wait! "  
  
Goku and his son stopped short when they saw the girl standing in the doorway.  
  
" You! " shouted Gohan allowing his energy level to flare.  
  
" Damn it, Gohan! Stop! You have to listen to me. "  
  
" Just who the hell are you? " demanded Videl crossing her arms and glaring.  
  
" That's why I'm here, " her gaze darted nervously around the room. " I have a lot to tell you. "  
  
" A lot to tell me? " Gohan asked with a puzzled frown, " About what? "  
  
" Not just you, " she shook her head and walked further into the house oblivious to the warning stares she was getting from Videl and Chi Chi. " She's not here? "  
  
" I'm guessing that you mean Jiara, " Goku said watching the girl carefully. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Something about her appearance and the way she moved. He shook his head slightly to clear the thought turning his attention back to the girl.  
  
" Yes, Jiara. Who else? " She stopped and looked at the small group impatiently, " Is she here or not? "  
  
" No, " Videl replied quietly, " she's out. " This was the first time that she really stopped to look at the girl, and an odd feeling stirred within her. She was transfixed by the stranger standing in the center of the room.  
  
" I think you owe us some answers, " snapped Gohan glancing at Videl's expression curiously.  
  
" Yes, like why you and your boyfriend destroyed my home " shouted Chi Chi, " and almost killed my family! "  
  
" Will everyone just calm down? " the stranger sighed tapping her boot against the floor.  
  
" Yeah, guys, " Goku stated in a sober, even tone, " I think we better listen to what she has to say. "  
  
All of the others, aside from the girl, looked at him in surprise. A shadow of a smile touched her lips as she faced them, " My name is Aurora, and I'm Goku and Chi Chi's great, great, great granddaughter. " 


	10. As the Smoke Begins to Clear

" You're what? " Gohan exclaimed staring in disbelief.  
  
" That means..."  
  
" Yes, " Aurora comfirmed shifting her gaze to Videl, " your daughter, Pan, is my great grandmother. "  
  
" I don't believe it, " argued Gohan quickly closing the gap between himself and the girl.  
  
" It's true, " Videl said quietly looking rather faint, " look at her eyes, Gohan. She has eyes just like Pan's."  
  
Gohan looked down at Aurora, then turned away, " I suppose she could be. " He knew though. The wide, chocolate brown eyes fringed with long curly lashes were the perfect mirror for his daughter's.  
  
" This isn't good, is it? " Goku assessed. Previous experience had taught them that a visitor from the future was immediate cause for concern, and he could sense that this situation was no different.  
  
" If you are who you say you are, then why did you destroy our home? "  
  
Aurora walked over to Chi Chi and took one of the woman's hands in her own, " It wasn't me. I swear it. There is so much that you don't know yet. "  
  
" But the man you were with... "  
  
" Trace? It wasn't him either. "  
  
" That explains why he didn't attack Goten that night, " Goku nodded thoughtfully, " but then who is he? "  
  
Aurora took a deep breath, " That's going to take a little more time to explain, I'm afraid."  
  
She finally released Chi Chi's hand before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the device she'd had the night before. She pushed a button. It clicked twice then buzzed quietly.  
  
" We really need to know what's going on, " Goku looked at the device curiously, " and where does Jiara fit in to it all? "  
  
" Please, one thing at a time. I'll explain everything, but I don't know how well it's going to go over. " The device clicked again then fell silent. Aurora muttered something under her breath and tapped on it with her other hand. " Do you know when to expect Jiara back?"  
  
" No, she went out for the day with my son. They haven't come back yet. "  
  
" Goten? She's with Goten? " her eyes narrowed suspicously, and she pulled back the sleeve of her duster pushing a button on a slender wristband, " You better get over here now. The parameters are clear, but I think we may have trouble. "  
  
" What trouble? " Chi Chi gasped, " Is Goten in trouble? "  
  
" It's too soon to tell. Please, don't go all hyper on me. Trace will be here in a moment, and then I promise I'll tell you everything I know. "  
  
" Why didn't you say something before? And why did Jiara accuse the two of you of killing her mother? None of this makes sense. " Gohan was rambling, but every passing second increased his concern for his little brother's safety. This was insane!  
  
" If you'll just wait... "  
  
Gohan interrupted her when something occured to him, " The other man! The one you two were fighting with last night. He's the one that's trying to kill Jiara, isn't he? "  
  
Aurora seemed to be losing her patience with the questions, but a knock on the door brought a sudden smile to her face. " That must be him! " Without consulting anyone, she ran over and threw open the door. " Thank goodness! "  
  
The man standing on the porch was a very imposing figure. He was slightly taller than Gohan with a build like Goku. He had Saiya-jin style hair, but it was a deep cobalt color that glistened oddly when touched by the light. His complexion was pale contrasting the darkness of his eyes.  
  
" You guys aren't going to attack me again, are you? " There was a pleasant tone to the deep voice and a hint of a smile lit in his eyes with the question.  
  
" Of course not, " Goku grinned feeling instantly at ease. " You should have spoken up the last time. My son thought you were the who destroyed our house. "  
  
Trace shook his head, the humor quickly fading, " No, I had nothing to do with it. "  
  
" That's what Aurora said, but Jiara described you as the guy who was trying to kill her. " explained Videl, " She said you killed her mother, and that Aurora was helping you. "  
  
Aurora cast a worried glance from Videl to Trace then back again, " Trace is Jiara's brother, and he's not the one who...who did it. "  
  
" I guess the dreams she was having weren't quite right then, " Gohan said.  
  
" Dreams? " Trace repeated exchanging a look with Aurora.  
  
" Yeah, " Goku told them, " when my son and his friend found her, she'd lost her memory. We agreed to give her a place to stay and try to help her figure out what was going on. Someone is trying to kill her. They attacked her right before the boys found her, the day after she arrived, and they destroyed my home while she was staying there.  
  
At one point she'd mentioned to Goten that she'd had a dream about the man who was after her. Apparently he wanted to kill her over something her father did. She gave him your description. Later she said that you'd killed her mother. "  
  
" Damn, " Trace muttered one gloved hand curling into a fist at his side.  
  
" You said that she's with Goten, right? " asked Aurora.  
  
Videl offered a response, " Yes, they wanted to spend some time together today. They really seem to like each other. " She wasn't sure how how much she should tell them. This was all happening so fast!  
  
" Do you have any idea where they went? " Trace seemed tensed, ready to spring.  
  
The thing that still bothered Goku was Trace's lack of a power level. He couldn't sense any type of energy radiating from the unusual man, but he knew that the guy must be strong judging from his skirmish with Goten.  
  
" We have no idea. They've been gone since this morning, " Chi Chi whispered her lower lip trembling slightly.  
  
" I'll call Trunks and Vegeta, and we'll go find them, " Goku announced turning to go.  
  
" It won't do you any good, " Aurora sighed.  
  
There was a moment of stunned silence. " What do you mean? " Gohan finally asked when the silece became overbearing.  
  
" If Jiara doesn't want to be found, you're not going to find her. "  
  
Gohan arched a brow at Trace's simple statement, " What's that supposed to mean? "  
  
" Do you notice anything unusual about me? "  
  
" No power level, " Goku pointed out beginning to see what Trace was saying.  
  
" Exactly. Now watch. " He didn't move, but suddenly the air around him sparked to life and his power level shot up out of nowhere.  
  
Goku and Gohan stepped back as his power level continued to increase. The ground began to shake, blue bolts of energy radiating around the man's body. Suddenly it all stopped. Trace had never even flinched, but now there was no remaining evidence of the incredible power he'd just exhibited.  
  
" You're not telling me that Jiara can do that? " Goku practically shouted.  
  
Trace nodded briefly, " For starters. "  
  
" WHAT? "  
  
Everyone started asking questions at once, and Trace looked down at Aurora, " You didn't tell them anything before I got here, did you, Rory? "  
  
" I thought it would be better to wait. "  
  
Trace pressed a finger to his temple, " That explains a lot. " He looked at the frantic group and raised his voice, " If you'll settle down we will answer all of your questions! I know this is a lot to handle at once. "  
  
He managed to get their attention, so Aurora stepped up, " If you'll all move to the living room and take a seat we'll get started. "  
  
The four of them quickly walked into the living room and seated themselves all the while watching Trace and Aurora expectantly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Jiara? " Goten whispered. Something didn't feel right. His throat felt raw, and there was a faint ringing in his ears. Very slowly he opened his eyes but found that his vision was blurry, and a dull ache began throbbing behind his eyes.  
  
" You have woken already? "  
  
The voice echoed oddly and seemed to be far away. His head felt heavy, and when he tried to move, he found that he couldn't. " What's wrong...with me? "  
  
He had trouble hearing the reply as it seemed to fade in and out. Several minutes passed before his vision finally cleared enough for him to make out a form. Someone was standing on the far side of the room in front of a control panel studying a moniter for a brief moment before flipping a series of switches.  
  
Goten took a few shallow breaths trying to ease the pain. Little by little he felt the tension lift allowing him to focus on the figure across the room. His heart stopped when he realized that it was Jiara.  
  
Her lithe form was encased in a red spandex type material and black boots that rose to mid-thigh. Her black hair flowed down over her hips, and when she turned to look back at him, he could see the black armor plates across her chest.  
  
" You should have slept much longer, Goten. " She crossed the room, her heels clicking softly against the floor, until she was standing over him. A long strand of her hair brushed lightly against his cheek as she stared calmly down at him.  
  
" What's going on? " he croaked.  
  
" Do not bother yourself with the petty details just yet. It will all be apparent quite soon."  
  
Something about her appearance seemed different, but he couldn't think clearly...couldn't concentrate enough to realize what it was. " I don't understand. "  
  
" I do not expect that you would, " she mused running a fingertip along his jaw.  
  
" All this time....everything...you said. "  
  
" My sister is an extraordinary actress, but then she excels at most things. "  
  
With much difficulty, Goten turned his head to see a man standing at the other side of the table. He had black hair much like Jiara's, and his facial features also bared a remarkable resemblance to hers. His eyes, though, were a deep shade of green that gleamed eerily in the dim light.  
  
" Goten, this is my brother, Caden. My apologies for not introducing you earlier. "  
  
The man's arms were crossed over his chest, and his lips turned up in a cruel smile. "All that time, for him? Jiara, really, I would have expected more from you. "  
  
She lifted a brow and smirked, " I would like to have seen you do better. Perhaps you could have succeeded in seducing Vegeta? " she taunted.  
  
Goten shivered at the obvious change in her demeanor. If he didn't know better, he would never have guessed the sharp, cold words had come from her lips. There was a sadistic humor in them; a challenge that promised injury to the challenger.  
  
" Always the bitch queen, dear sister, how priceless. "  
  
" Why is it that the realization of your own inferiority never fails to illicit such blatantly childish behavior? "  
  
Caden growled but made no move to act, " I am going to check the circuits in the main transportation unit. You can keep your boyfriend company. "  
  
Goten watched him leave then looked back to Jiara who was staring after her brother with narrowed eyes. That's when it hit him. Her eyes! They were no longer ebony, but a dark vermilion with the same unusual light hidden in their depths.  
  
" Your eyes... "  
  
" Hm? " Jiara reacted as though she had forgotten he was there, " Oh. My eyes. Certainly you are aware of contacts? "  
  
A million thoughts raced through Goten's head. Why was she doing this? How could he have been fooled so completely? As she moved away from his side, he closed his eyes trying to fight the pain of betrayal welling up in his heart. 


	11. Shattering the Illusion

" As you already know Aurora and I aren't from this time. To be quite frank, we're not from this planet either. We're from a planet called Caleria in the Dronian Galaxy around a hundred years from now. "  
  
A murmur of gasps and shocked exclamations arose from the group. From what Aurora had told them, it was obvious that the pair was from the future, but hearing it put so plainly was more than a bit overwhelming. This had to be more serious than anything they had imagined thus far.  
  
"Is my son in danger? " Chi Chi demanded again.  
  
Goku held onto his wife as she attempted to leap from the couch, " Hey Hon, calm down. I'm sure they'll explain everything. "  
  
Aurora was growing uncomfortable as she looked at their expectant faces. Explaining this was going to be more difficult than she originally thought. This entire mission was a double edged sword. If she said too much, it could change the future...her future...but maybe that would be the best thing. Still, the young woman was uncertain whether she was willing to make that sacrifice.  
  
She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, " It is possible that Goten could be in trouble. We're not entirely sure what's going on, but it is our intent to stop it before things get out of hand. "  
  
Chi Chi's sobs erupted violently, nearly muffling out the remainder of her statement. Her husband attempted to console her while Gohan and Videl waited to hear what else the pair had to say.  
  
" Please, Chi Chi, " Aurora begged, " we're not going to let anything happen to him. I swear. " She glanced worriedly at Trace.  
  
" This isn't going to help anything! " he snapped catching everyone, even Aurora, off guard " We don't have a lot of time to play around with. The portal to our time opens in less than twenty-four hours. If we don't figure this out by then, there is nothing anyone can do to help Goten. Aurora, you have to tell them everything. "  
  
He took her hand and squeezed it gently. He knew her fears; he felt them...shared them. If there was any other way to stop this he'd gladly take it. As it stood they had no options, and if they failed it could be detrimental to millions.  
  
" In our time, there is a man by the name of Morgan Cavanaugh. He's rich, powerful, and an immoral monster. He's the one behind all of this. "  
  
" That doesn't explain why you're here, " Gohan interrupted.  
  
Aurora pursed her lips impatiently, " I'm getting there. About twenty-five years ago Cavanaugh became obsessed with the legends of the Saiya-jin race. He poured millions of dollars and every available resource into researching them.  
  
In time he was able to track Goku's family lineage as well as Vegeta's, but by this time the Saiya-jin blood was very thin. Over the years, mating outside of the species had resulted in the Saiya-jin DNA becoming little more than strong recessive genes.  
  
Cavanaugh was relentless. He hired the most devious band of misfits you'd never want to meet and paid them to track down every remaining descendent of both lines. He had them captured...every last one. It only took a couple years before he had them all gathered and brought to Caleria. "  
  
Her eyes closed briefly as a lump rose in her throat. It was hard enough knowing the story, but telling it to these strangers...these strangers who shared her blood. It was too hard, too difficult to accept. She could still feel Trace's hand in hers and knew that she had to stay strong.  
  
" I thought that you said you were Pan's great grand daughter. How come they didn't find you?" Videl asked quietly, stunned by what she was hearing.  
  
Aurora's voice trembled as she spoke, " I was...ah...illegitimate. My mother was involved briefly with her grandson before he was married. She never told him that she was pregnant, an I never knew my father. I was only two when he vanished, and my mother, terrified for my safety, put me into hiding.  
  
She didn't want to take a chance that they'd find out about me, but shortly after that she disappeared. I don't know if it was foul play or if she just decided that she couldn't handle the stress. A single mother, a child born with a tail, and the mysterious father who'd vanished with his entire family line. Not easy to deal with, I guess. "  
  
No one knew what to say. The only sound in the room was Chi Chi's sniffling. Goku was the first to break the uneasy silence, " Trace, are you a Saiya-jin, too? "  
  
" I'm half Saiya-jin. "  
  
This elicited yet another round of exclamations. It was one shock after another, and little did they know the worst was yet to come.  
  
" Wait. If the Saiya-jin blood deteriorated so much by your time, then that's totally impossible," Gohan pointed out.  
  
Now it was Trace's turn to look uncomfortable, " I don't know how you're going to handle this. You see, once Cavanaugh collected all the remaining Saiya-jin descendants, he used them in various gene extraction experiments. Most were unnecessarily cruel, and all resulted in the death of their test subjects. He wiped out the entire Saiya-jin bloodline except for Aurora. "  
  
He found that he could not longer meet their gazes, or even look upon their faces as he watched them go deathly pale at his words, " Through all of this, he managed to collect enough DNA samples to scientifically create a Saiya-jin. This...creation was almost full blooded and viscous to a nearly psychotic point. Containing him would have been impossible if it weren't for the cutting edge technology of Cavanaugh's highly paid scientists.  
  
The only thing he hadn't counted on was that his Saiya-jin had been born at the apex of his powers. There was no potential there. The beast was strong, but not strong enough for Cavanaugh's intentions.  
  
The next step in the plan became mating this monstrosity. He'd carefully selected a young woman from a race known as the Marden. They were renowned for their long life spans and their extraordinary intelligence. It was even rumored that they could affect the emotions of others and similar unusual things. But just as important was their placid natures. He figured that the pairing would produce offspring that he could easily control.  
  
The woman, Keema, was thrown into a cell with Gourun and kept there until she was impregnated. The experience nearly killed her, but nine months later, a baby boy was born. "  
  
Even Chi Chi had ceased her crying as she listened to the story. It was inconceivable that anything so terrible had happened in any time or place. A sharp pain cut through her chest as she thought about her child being subject to this depravity. 'Kami, please, let him be safe.'  
  
" How did you get away? " asked Goku, " I don't guess that they let you go willingly. "  
  
There was pain in the man's black eyes that nothing could hide. He was about to answer when Aurora spoke up instead, " He was thirteen when his mother was killed. In a rage, he killed the guards and broke out of the compound. It all happened so quickly that they couldn't hope to stop him. He was too strong. "  
  
" Did you get Jiara out too? How did she end up here? "  
  
Aurora bit her lower lip at Gohan's questions, " Trace, why don't you go outside and get some fresh air. I'll handle the rest. " Her affection for him was obvious in every word. Under other circumstances the Son family would have been touched by the gentle exchanges between them.  
  
Trace nodded slightly and walked away without another word. A moment later they heard the door open then close. Aurora turned back to them with a sullen expression, " A second mating between Gourun and Keema resulted in the birth of twins. A boy and a girl. Caden and Jiara showed as much potential as Trace, but where Trace had inherited his mother's personality, the twins had inherited their father's.  
  
They were only five when they were taken from Keema to begin training. Trace was neglected because he lacked the killer instinct that Cavanaugh coveted in the younger offspring.  
  
They both excelled in the classroom and on the battlefield, and together they were an unstoppable force. Strong, cunning and sadistic they were...and inseparable. For all the evil in those children, they held a bond that no one could begin to understand.  
  
Once, when they were only seven, one of the drill sergeants hit Jiara for missing a target in her practice run. Caden proceeded to slaughter the man without a second thought. No one messed with either of them again. "  
  
She paused here to take a breath while quietly recalling the story as she had heard it from Trace. She was glad he wasn't here, and she regretted not relieving him sooner. After gathering her thoughts, Aurora continued.  
  
" When she were twelve, Jiara had a chance meeting with her mother whom she hadn't seen since they'd been taken away. Keema voiced her displeasure about the stories she had heard regarding the children. All I can figure is that Jiara was somehow hurt by the accusations because Caden tracked Keema down later that night and killed her in cold blood. It was inhuman what he did to her.  
  
That is when Trace left. He couldn't stand being there without her. She was all he'd ever had, and he'd stayed because of her. "  
  
Videl felt her stomach turn as she gripped her husband's arm tighter, and Chi Chi, curled into Goku's side, was crying silently once more. Goku and Gohan shared a glance, uncertain what to say or do. It was difficult to equate the monster which Aurora spoke of with the vulnerable girl they all knew.  
  
Aurora could read the doubt in their eyes. Jiara had really convinced them that she was a lost, amnestic little human. If they only knew...  
  
" Think about it, " she exclaimed suddenly, " all times you said she was attacked...if someone that strong wanted her dead, she'd be dead. It must have been Caden adding to the illusion. Don't underestimate what those two can do to someone's head. "  
  
Goku feared asking the next question, " But what does she want with my son? "  
  
" We don't exactly know, " admitted Aurora bowing her head.  
  
" Why didn't you say something sooner! " screamed Chi Chi, " You knew all this...why didn't you say something? "  
  
" We couldn't. By the time we tracked her down, she had already integrated herself into your group. We knew Caden had to be nearby, and quite frankly, we can't take them both on. I don't have enough Saiya-jin blood to even go Super Saiya-jin, and that would leave Trace to fight both of them. I had to catch you alone first. We need your help. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten didn't know how long ago Jiara had left the room. His muscles were starting to ache from being restrained, and his stomach growled uncomfortably. He didn't know anything more than he had when he'd first woken, but the whys were becoming less and less important. No matter what the duo had planned, it couldn't be good for him.  
  
The soft tap of heels on tile caught his attention, " Jiara? " he mumbled.  
  
" What is it? "  
  
He could hear her clearly even though she was still out of view. " Was it all a lie? That's all I want to know. "  
  
Silence.  
  
" Jiara? "  
  
" As I said before, Goten, I do not think that you are capable of comprehending the objective of our mission. Not only are the technological dynamics in excess of your intelligence, but you would likely have issues with the moral constitutions as well. "  
  
" You're avoiding the question. "  
  
It was then she stepped into his field of vision. Her eyes gleamed darkly as she glared at him, " What are you inferring? That I have feelings for you? Your naiveté never ceases to amaze me. " She shook her head as though pitying him.  
  
" Admit it! " snapped Goten, " Tell me to my face that you feel nothing. "  
  
She growled raising one hand; a faint red glow began to pulse around it. There was murder in her eyes and a faint smile on her lips. It was the look of a calculated killer reveling in the impending task  
  
" Jiara! "  
  
Her head snapped up at the sound of her brother's voice, and her hand immediately dropped back to her side. " I never have nor will I ever feel anything for you, " she hissed.  
  
" Is our guest giving you a difficult time? "  
  
" Nothing that I cannot handle. "  
  
Caden nodded a bit eyeing Goten carefully, " We have just under twelve hours before transport, and everything seems to be in order. I checked all of the electrical systems as well as the reserve. "  
  
" Very well. I double checked the return coordinates and recharged the energy fluctuation barriers. So, there is nothing left for us to do but wait. "  
  
" Did you receive the results of the lab tests? "  
  
Caden walked around the end of table to look at the chart in his sister's hand. Goten watched him nervously.  
  
" Yes. It would seem that Goten's genetic make-up consists of fifty-two percent Saiya-jin DNA and forty-eight percent human. His health is above average, and his blood type is compatible. He is a more than sufficient specimen. "  
  
" You should go rest for a while before we return. I will take care of anything else that needs done. "  
  
" Perhaps I shall. "  
  
Goten tensed as he heard her retreating footsteps. The air grew denser, and he was aware that the strange man was now radiating a powerful energy level.  
  
" Stupid fool, " he growled at Goten, " I would enjoy nothing more than to kill you right now. To think of what my sister had to do to bring you here makes me sick, and you have the audacity to raise your voice to her. You are mistaken if you think I did not hear you. You do not have the right to demand anything from her you worthless bastard. "  
  
He fired a thin, condensed energy beam that pierced Goten's stomach making him shout in agony. He strained against the shackles that held him, but it was useless. They had been specially designed to handle the young Saiya-jin and didn't budge at all when he powered up to his full potential.  
  
Caden arched a brow as he watched Goten's transformation to Super Saiya- jin. He'd never actually seen it first hand. Neither he nor his sister seemed to possess the ability, but it had never seemed that important. It was...interesting if nothing else.  
  
" You remember this, Goten. Next time I will not hold back. " 


End file.
